Keeping Warm
by Camryn-is-my-Heart
Summary: Rath and Cesia are traveling together on a trip for Lord Lykouleon, when the weather takes a drastic turn, 'forcing' the two together to keep warm. LEMON! Please do not read if you don't like. Rath/Cesia


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights. I do not own Rath. I just like to put my thoughts into his head. It makes for an amusing story. **

So, my first DK story on this name… A little something I started a long time ago on paper, and just yesterday found in a box from the last time I moved. Enjoy!!

).O.(

**Keeping Warm**

I stared into the fire, trying my hardest to ignore the woman sitting across from me, separated by only a few pieces of clothing and the small fire we'd managed to start before the frost set in. She was bundled up in her coat as well as mine, and we were both sitting as close to the fire as we dared to get.

"Rath," Cesia said, and I groaned. "Are you cold?"

I glanced up at her, startled. She'd been bugging me with questions for the last two days, but this one caught me completely off guard. Was it not obvious?

"Of course I'm cold," I said gruffly, staring at her. "It's below freezing out here."

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it," Cesia stated with a slight frown pulling her eyebrows closer together.

"Well, why even ask?" I growled, huddling closer to the fire and wrapping my arms around myself. I glared into the flames, half hoping she wouldn't even answer.

"I _was_ going to offer to share," Cesia said. She glared at me again. "But now I don't think I want to."

"Whatever," I mumbled, staring at the fire and trying to force the image of the two of us wrapped up in our coats together out of my head. After a few minutes of silence, I sighed and shifted, glad for the fire that kept her from seeing my obvious arousal.

"Rath," Cesia's voice floated to me across the fire, and I shivered. My arousal jumped another notch, and I winced. At least the air didn't feel quite so cold anymore.

"What?" I asked roughly.

"Do you… Would you like to, you know, share with me?"

I looked across the fire at her to see her holding one side of the coats away from her body, inviting me to slip inside with her. I closed my eyes and barely managed to bite back a moan. My pants were way too tight, and there was no way it would escape her attention if I went over there in this state.

"No," I said shortly.

"Why?" she demanded, suddenly glaring at me. "Are you too good for me? Can't share a couple of coats to help keep us both warm? What is your problem, Rath? You've been the grumpiest man on the face of the planet since we left the castle! Do you hate me that much? You can't even handle a few days of travel with me?"

I watched in slight awe as she stood up, threw both the coats onto the ground behind her, and stomped over to me. She pushed a finger just inches in front of my face and said, "Well, guess what mister. You are stuck with me for the rest of this trip. There's nothing either of us can do about it, so you better get over whatever your problem is and move on."

She stood there for a moment, taking in deep lungfuls of air, her breasts heaving up and down with the effort, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up and stepped to her, closing the small gap between us, and with one hand at her waist and the other behind her neck, I covered her lips with my own in a desperate, passionate kiss. I felt more than heard her gasp. I took advantage of it by slipping my tongue inside her mouth, nearly moaning out loud at the taste of her. When I felt her go limp from lack of oxygen, I pushed her away softly, closing my eyes against the pain of her absence and the cold of the air that took her place.

"I don't hate you," I muttered, sitting down again. "Far from it."

I could feel her eyes on me, but I refused to look up at her, afraid of the refusal I was sure to see in her eyes.

Suddenly, I was on my back, staring up at the night sky. I blinked, and the sky was replaced by Cesia's form, standing over me angrily.

"How dare you?" she screeched. I winced. "You kiss me like that, then just… How could you do that to me?"

I stared up at her, confused. She didn't sound mad so much as… frustrated? Upset?

She sighed, then dropped down, straddling me, and placed her lips over mine. I stared at her for a moment more, then closed my eyes and groaned softly into her mouth as her tongue darted out and licked my lips. I eagerly opened my mouth to her, letting her have control for a moment while my arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flush with my body.

She let out a soft whimper as my hands gripped her butt, pulling her roughly against my erection, showing her just how much I really wanted her. My eyes popped open in surprise as she moaned more loudly and ground herself against me.

"Oh god," I mumbled as shoots of electricity ran through my veins at the contact. I pushed her over to her back, growling slightly as her full breasts pushed against my chest. Suddenly, there were too many clothes between us.

I sat back slightly and pulled my shirt over my head. I heard Cesia gasp, and I smirked. I stared down at her, watching as her eyes roamed over my naked chest and stomach, then a faint red tinged her cheeks as her eyes went lower. Her gaze flicked back to mine, and she muttered, "Aren't you cold?"

I frowned. I wasn't, actually, but she would be if I stripped her the way I planned. I glanced around me and noticed the discarded coats. I stood up quickly, ignoring her words of protest, and grabbed the two pieces of clothing. I nestled myself between her legs when I laid back down, rubbing my hard length against her again as I did so. I hissed in pleasure.

"Rath," Cesia moaned. I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to rip her clothes from her body and take her right then.

"Cesia," I murmured. I felt her body shudder under mine, and knew she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers again, tasting her sweetness in my mouth.

Then quite suddenly, I was on my back again. I stared up at Cesia, watching as she smiled a lazy smile and ran her fingertips from my neck to the top of my pants. Little shivers of electricity followed the path of her fingers, and I moaned again, my eyesight going hazy as I watched to see what she'd do next.

Her soft hands stopped at the zipper of my pants, and I held my breath as she hesitated, then pulled the zipper down in one swift movement. I sighed in relief as the pain lessened slightly, then hissed as the cold air touched my throbbing member.

I hissed much more loudly as Cesia's hand suddenly replaced the cold air. "Oh god, Cesia," I moaned as my hips bucked into her hand instinctively. She laid one arm across my stomach to hold me still, then took my pulsing member into her hot mouth. I nearly came undone right then.

I panted for breath, and she held still a moment, clearly sensing just how close I was. Then she bobbed once, pulling almost completely away before taking me back in again. I growled as my body flushed, my blood turning to fire in my veins. I grasped for anything to hold on to, anything to keep me from falling. My fingers finally landed in her hair, and I pulled lightly, hissing as she repeated her form of torturous pleasure to my body.

Then she pulled away. I opened my eyes and glared at her, watching as an amused smirk made its way across her face. She gripped the edge of her shirt, and I felt the breath leave my body again. She started inching the fabric away from her skin, one inch at a time.

Three inches later and her shirt was gone, thrown to the side carelessly as I stared at her naked breasts, my hands up her sides. She tried to glare at me for ruining her fun, but when I swiped my thumb over one pert nipple, tight and hard from the cold, her eyes closed and her head fell back. I smirked.

I placed my lips against her collarbone and started running them slowly down her flesh, barely touching long enough to place soft kisses along the way. My tongue darted out and licked a small circle around each of her rosy pink peaks before taking one into my mouth, flattening it against the top of my mouth.

Cesia gasped and pushed her body into me, her fingers gripping my hair and tugging slightly as she pushed her nipple further into my mouth.

I nipped and sucked until Cesia was whimpering and pushing her core against my length before switching to the other one, giving it the same attention as its twin.

"Rath," Cesia growled my name, and I smirked against her skin.

"Hmm?" I said, eliciting another moan of pleasure from her as my voice vibrated against her nipple. I gave it one last tiny kiss before pulling away, staring deeply into her eyes. All I could see was lust and need, but I still needed to be sure.

"Cesia," I began, but she effectively interrupted me with her lips against mine. Without breaking the kiss, I laid her back against the soft earth, reached out and pulled the coats over us. I ran my hands from her neck to her breasts, cupping each one softly before sliding them down further. When I reached the top of her pants, she bucked her hips up impatiently. I smirked into the kiss as I undid the zipper.

I only pulled them down enough to get what I wanted. I let my hand explore, feeling the wetness of her panties before pulling them aside and feeling the wetness of _her._ She whimpered as I traced her wet lips with a finger, then groaned and bucked as I slipped one inside of her. God, she was so _hot_! My erection hardened even more, if that were possible, and I bit my lip as I imagined how good it would feel to have _it_ inside of her instead of my finger.

Cesia bucked against me again, and I slipped another finger inside of her before pulling most of the way out. I could hear her ragged breaths in my ear as I pushed both fingers inside her again, starting a smooth, even rhythm. In, out, in, out. I slammed my lips down on hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth as I pushed my thumb against the little nub of nerves, and was pleased with the moan that reverberated through her body.

"Do you want me?" I asked her, watching her squirm beneath me. Her eyes popped open, lust and want and need shining out of their depths.

"Yes, now," she whimpered, bucking against my fingers again. I pushed against her harder and faster, hooking my fingers to hit her good spot perfectly every time. Her eyes fell shut and she started panting. I could feel her clenching around my fingers as she came close, and I smirked as I pulled completely away. Her eyes popped open and she whimpered loudly at the loss of contact.

Then we both hissed and moaned in pleasure as I filled her up, her tiny body taking me in to the hilt. I leaned my head against hers, taking in deep lungfuls of air to keep myself together. After a few moments, I pulled out almost completely, then pushed back in roughly. Her hips rose to meet mine, and the friction was heaven. My body felt like it was on fire.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against me harder as I slammed into her, and she gripped my butt tightly, her fingernails digging into my skin, as she gasped and trembled beneath me.

I didn't stop when her body went limp beneath mine. I pulled her back off the ground and slammed into her, gritting my teeth as the electrical current strengthened in intensity.

Then I found myself on my back, again. I glared up at her as I lost control of the rhythm my body so enjoyed.

"What the hell are you-" She rocked her hips against me, and my protest became a moan of incomprehensible pleasure. She pulled almost completely off of me, then slammed her body back down, her breasts bouncing beautifully as her body took me in. She pulled herself slowly forward, her clit never leaving my stomach, sliding me out little by little, before slamming back down on me again. I groaned loudly.

She repeated the process, her breasts bouncing, her clit rubbing, her tight walls milking every ounce of pleasure they could out of me, and I was soon lost. I growled and gripped her ass roughly as I slammed her down on top of me, riding out the waves of pleasure coursing through my veins.

Just as I was about to stop, I saw her head drop back and heard a long, drawn out, "Ahhhh." I slammed her harder against me, raising my hips to meet her again, milking her for every sign of pleasure I could find.

She collapsed against me, her head nuzzling into my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her quivering form against me. I reached over with one hand and pulled the coats back on top of us, then listened as her breathing slowed.

She slid off of me and scooted closer to the fire, pulling on my waist so I would join her. She smiled lazily at me and said, "That's a very fun way to keep warm. Maybe we'll have to do it again."

"Hmm, I'm starting to feel chilled again already," I murmured into her ear, smirking as her body shuddered against mine. This was going to be a _very_ good night.

).O.(

What do you think? Like? Hate? Review and tell me?


End file.
